


Relieving Tensions with Your Academic Rival

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33
Kudos: 12





	Relieving Tensions with Your Academic Rival

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Relieving Tensions with Your Academic Rival [Enemies to Lovers] [Tsundere] [Smart Girl] [College Party] [18-year-old] [Kissing] [Wet Pussy] [Rough Sex] [Missionary] [Pinning her down] [Doggy] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _It’s the summer after high school, and you’re at a party. You’re hiding in a room away from all the action because you need to settle down for a bit. However, while relaxing in the room, your academic rival walks in. Annoyed to see him, you demand that he leaves you alone. However, you start to realize that despite the competition you two, you’re incredibly attracted to each other. Soon, you put the rivalry aside and decide to have some fun._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******   
******* Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish! *******

**Sfx used: Door opening**

**\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older-------------------------**

[Sfx: Door opening]

Who’s there?

Oh fuck, it's you.

What are you doing here?

You were invited? Wow, I didn't know Casey invited assholes to her parties.

Why are you even in this room? Nobody's in here anymore. Everyone finished playing King's Cup like an hour ago.

Don't turn my question back on me. I asked you first.

Okay, if you're going to be a smartass, I'd rather you just leave.

No, *I'm* not going to leave. I was here first. This is *my* hiding spot now. That makes you an intruder.

It’s none of your business what I’m hiding from!

Ugh, and now you’re sitting on my couch. Great.

I do not have *stress* issues. I have *you* issues.

Nuh-uh. You don’t get to ask me why.

Because. You just don’t get to do it.

Ugh fine. If telling you everything is the price of getting rid of you, I’m willing to pay.

I don’t give a shit anyway. This is the last party before we all head to college. Might as well spill everything now.

Alright. I . . . I was jealous of you. I’ve been jealous for awhile actually.

(Under your breath) Fuck, I can’t believe I just said that out loud.

Of course I was jealous! Are you seriously that dense?

You beat me in everything. I ran for class president, and you beat me by one vote. I came in second-place at the Senior Talent Show, and you came in first. I got into Harvard early, and then two months later, you get into Harvard, Stanford, *and* Princeton in a single week.

It seems like no matter what I do, you always show me up somehow.

I bet if you were playing King’s cup with the rest of us, you would’ve beaten me there too.

What are you smiling at? Wipe that stupid grin off your face. You’re not as charming as you think you are.

God, sometimes I just wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. Then maybe you’ll finally have some semblance of a flaw.

Ugh, and your laugh is cute too. I fucking hate you.

Seriously, do you have *any* flaws? Any blemishes or defects at all? I hate knowing that someone like you exists in the world. Do you ever get tired of being perfect?

Why are you looking at me like that?

Y-you think *I’m* attractive, too? [Nervous chuckle] Okay, easy there, tiger. Flattery will get you nothing from me.

I’m not blushing! You’re blushing. Shut up.

[Clear your throat] Um . . . you’re getting a bit close to my face there. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?

(Softly) No, I don’t mind. You actually kinda smell good too. Yet another perfect trait to piss me off.

So . . . are you going to kiss me, or are you just gonna sit---[He kisses you.]

[You kiss him back, long and passionately]

Fuck it. Take off my clothes.

[You kiss him as you begin to undress.]

Mmph. Wow, you’re good at that.

[More kissing]

Did . . . did you take my bra off already? Holy shit, I didn’t even notice.

[You continue kissing him]

Okay, I get that the kissing is supposed to turn me on and everything, but I’m already dripping down there, so can we get to the point already?

(Needy) I want you inside me.

I *need* you inside m---[A moan as he enters you]

Holy shit, you’re deep.

No, don’t start slow. This isn’t prom. I’m not here to make love. I’m here to fuck you.

[A louder moan as he starts going harder]

Yes! Like that. As hard as you can.

Hold my wrists down. Take me and pin me. I’m all yours.

[You pick up the pace, getting wetter]

God, I love the way you look at me. It’s so primal. So hot.

[You’re going even faster now]

Shit, you’re turning me into a little puddle. How are you doing this?

[He starts pinning you down harder. You love every second]

Yes! Grab my hips. Make me yours. I’m all yours.

[You continue to moan even louder, until . . .]

Hey, what are you doing? Why are you slowing down?

(Eager, coy) Yeah, of course I’ll turn around. I thought you’d never ask.

[Sfx: Readjusting]

Alright, you’ve got me on all fours. What are you gonna---[Another moan as he re-enters you]

Fuck, I can feel you even deeper this way.

[He starts slowly at first]

Faster! Faster! I don’t want to be able to walk after this.

[You pick up the pace, pushing back as you do so]

You like that? The way I’m pushing back against you?

I just want to get you as deep as possible.

Come on, Mr. Class President. I know you can fuck me harder than that.

[A squeal] Oh, hell yes.

[You continue, moaning louder now]

Grab my hips again. Pull my hair. Please. I want you to be rough.

[He starts grabbing your hips, going deeper]

(Between moans) Fuck, you feel amazing. How are you so good at everything?

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Holy shit, I can barely talk right now. I can barely think.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I---I’m gonna cum soon. I can feel it.

[You’re getting even closer]

You’re gonna cum too? Okay, okay. Fuck. Cum with me.

You heard me. Cum with me. And cum inside me.

[You’re even closer]

I wanna feel your cock get harder as you cum in my tight little pussy.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

I’m so close! I’m so close!

[You’re starting to climax]

Oh fuck, I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) Wow. Just . . . wow.

I can’t believe I just did that. I can’t believe *we* just did that.

You and me, I mean. I didn’t . . . I couldn’t . . . I never thought that I’d ever do that with you.

And I never thought that I’d love it that much.

Well, you did exactly as I asked. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow [giggle].

Hey, you already accepted your Harvard offer, right?

Oh, no reason. It’s just that I’ll be there, and I was wondering if you’d be there to fuck me for the next four years too.

[Giggle] Perfect. College is gonna be *so* fun.


End file.
